


Star Trails on a Peaceful Night

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Goddess!Nona AU [5]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Deity!au, F/M, Leaden Key Fluff, Leaden Key Wins And Woedica Is Restored AU, No Watcher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: She does look beautiful, and he remembers very well that she always liked fancy things. He is glad she has found joy in her new abilities, and he likes seeing her like this, sensing magic and divine power radiating from her. But still, he misses when she was just... Nona.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Goddess!Nona AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Star Trails on a Peaceful Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



On the way to his desk, Thaos briefly glances at the bed. He is tired… But being the high priest of Woedica when she is officially worshipped across Eora keeps him busy, since he still has the usual Leaden Key business to attend to, and now he must see to Nona’s slowly increasing flock of faithful as well.

He sighs, pushes his slightly damp hair out of the way and adjust his robe, to be presentable enough if anyone knocked on the door of his chambers… Warm, slender hands stop his own, and gently slide the fabric off his shoulders. Nona’s palms linger there as she steps closer and presses a soft kiss to the nape of his neck, and his eyes close for a moment.

“You should get some rest,” she chides gently, leaning against him briefly as she holds him.

“Is that a suggestion or an order?” he asks with a smile she cannot see but which she is aware of.

“I might make it my first commandment,” Nona replies, amused.

Then she moves, pausing to brush a kiss against his cheek, takes his hands in hers and leads him to the bed. He does not protest; her presence alone is soothing.

She is glowing again, but differently now – the light falls down and flows around her silhouette in rivulets and waves, forming a gown that seems made of rain and starlight, and there are small flowers like lilac and pilgrim’s crown gleaming in her hair.

“I’m learning,” she says with a wide, content smile, as her hands lightly press against his shoulders.

Thaos follows her cue and sits down on the bed. “It’s beautiful.”

Nona trails her fingers up his neck and face, leans in and kisses his forehead, and then settles on his lap. Her glow is just a little more prominent; his compliment made her happy.

She _does_ look beautiful, and he remembers very well that she always liked fancy things but rarely had occasions to wear dresses instead of robes. He is glad she has found joy in her new abilities and in trying to master them, and he _likes_ seeing her like this, sensing magic and divine power radiating from her. But still, he misses when she was just... Nona.

It seems like that should be a surprise, but it makes perfect sense. He so often found peace beside her back when she was just a mortal, and found solace simply in her closeness.

Nona brushes her thumb across his cheek to get his attention, and looks into his eyes for a moment. And then the light drips down her body and dissolves completely, revealing pale skin dusted with freckles, like an inverse map of the night sky.

Thaos follows one of the constellations with his fingertips, then another, carefully, reverently. “You are lovely,” he murmurs, lifting his gaze back to her face.

Nona glances away for a moment; she has become more familiar with the concept of being venerated and praised since her ascension, but it must still feel different for her when words and thoughts of admiration come from a lover. “You’re just trying to check if a goddess can blush, aren’t you?” she asks quietly, with a small smile.

Then she reaches up, sliding her hands into his hair, and kisses him, tenderly and without impatience, but when he opens his mouth to her, she moves closer, until her elbows are resting on his shoulders and his arms and the sleeves of his robe are wrapped around her. She stays like that for a while, holding him, their foreheads touching and breaths mingling, and he feels some of the tiredness melt away in her warmth.

“It’s good to be home,” Nona mutters, smiling at him softly.

Godhood is still new to her, and sometimes she gets tired, too – Thaos understands that well enough. But she still turns to him to find peace, and that is... He has always been good with words, and yet he does not know how to name it. Astonishing. Humbling. Whatever he comes up with, it does not feel like an adequate description.

So instead of answering, he just kisses the corner of her lips, and then maps a path down her neck and across her collarbones. Nona sighs quietly, her fingers curling around strands of his hair, and then she kisses the top of his head.

“You need rest,” she reminds, but the effect is somewhat ruined when she guides his head up for another kiss.

“So do you, Jewel.” He is not _that_ tired, and he would gladly make her glow again. But he would not mind simply sleeping next to her or just lying in her embrace until morning.

Nona shakes her head lightly, sparks igniting in her eyes. “You can’t just call me ‘Jewel’ and think things like that and expect me to go to sleep,” she protests, smiling at him.

“You don’t need sleep, not as...” Thaos breaks off when she puts her fingers across his mouth.

“Not as such, I know. You’ve explained that.” Her palm cradles his face. “So, I don’t need sleep.” She is so close her lips brush his as she speaks, and he breathes in her exhale – flowers and incense. “But you most definitely need to stop talking right now.”

So Thaos kisses her instead of answering, putting one of his hands on her waist and lifting the other to her cheek. Nona leans into his touch, covering his palm with hers. Her fingers slide down to his wrist, drawing patterns across it – wisps of gold, thin and ethereal like gossamer, hang in the air, trailing from her fingertips and still connecting their hands when she reaches towards his face again.

It seems she is unaware of doing that – it must be a part of her powers that comes so naturally she simply does not notice it most of the time, like her glow. The threads never close around his hand; they just keep floating around it until they fade away; similar to the symbols of oaths that Nona wears in her divine form.

That happened a few times before, when he woke up while she was still asleep, or when she was curled up next to him, with eyes closed and a smile on her lips. Thaos supposes that is not something she does consciously. It is... not even a question or a suggestion. Perhaps a wish, or a dream. It is ironic, after all, that a patron of marriage has never been married herself. But it would not be right for a goddess to be connected to a mortal in such a way.

A promise, though... He has made many oaths, in all of his lives. Even now, he is bound – in different ways – to Woedica and to Nona, and to his duties.

Not that Nona needs him to swear loyalty again. He was always faithful, and he will always remain so, for as long she might want him to be.

Thaos breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes – slightly widened as she sees his thoughts and notices the threads still floating between their hands. “Yes,” he says quietly. “If you wish, Jewel.” Just another oath, just a word given. Something very simple.

Nona blinks, staring as the threads tie into a knot even before she replies. And then she smiles, winding her hands around his neck, and when she kisses him, she is glowing so brightly he has to close his eyes.


End file.
